This invention relates to a novel piperidine derivative and a piperazine derivative, a process for preparing the same and an antihistaminic and antiallergic pharmaceutical composition containing the same.
Up to date, a large number of useful piperidine and piperazine derivatives have been found to be pharmacologically active components. Among these compounds, those with similar pharmacological activities and partially similar skeleton to the compounds of the present invention may include the compounds disclosed in Japanese Patent Publications Nos. 30990/1987 and 31707/1987, but in the said publications, there is no description at all about the group represented by the following Formula (II) possessed by the compounds of the present invention: ##STR2## (wherein X and Y each independently are selected from the group consisting of &gt;NH, --O-- and --S--; R.sub.1 and R.sub.2 each independently represent a group selected from the group consisting of a hydrogen atom, a halogen atom, a lower alkyl group and a lower alkoxy group).
Also, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 129282/1987 discloses bicyclic condensed oxazoles and thiazoleamines which are partially similar in structure to the compounds of the present invention, but they are different in the piperidine site and their pharmacological activity is characterized by anti-Parkinson's disease, which is entirely different from the pharmacological activity of the compounds of the present invention.
Further, there are also similar compounds disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 94962/1985, but in the said publication, there is no description at all about a pyridyl group at the aryl moiety in the present invention.
Also, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 194068/1986 discloses vinyl derivatives and 5-lipoxygenase inhibitors containing the same, in which the structure partially similar to that of the compounds of the present invention are described, but they are different from the compounds of the present invention in structure at the moiety adjacent to carbonyl group and also have different pharmacological activity.